


Perfect In White

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, Merry (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Corsetry, Exhibitionism, Fetish, M/M, Masochism, POV First Person, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-08
Updated: 2009-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo wants to show Gara how to really lace his corset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect In White

**Author's Note:**

> Comments: For **mo_chan_tf**  
>  Beta Readers: kawaiikyo, elyachan  
> Song[s]: "Platonic Bitch" by UnsraW

Kyo POV

He's doing it wrong. Yet, in his own way... he's doing it all so right. Except the corset. That's wrong. He didn't tighten it right at all. But I'll show him, I'll show him the way it should be done after the show, when he comes back to me and waits for me to tell him what I think of his performance.

It's laughable. My fans always say to give me a pole, but we gave it to Gara instead. He's making good use of it and the fans are liking it. Frankly, I'm liking it, too, though I want to give him a pole where it's just me and him... see if he can really use it to its full potential. I'm certain he could, those hips and the way he hangs on it like some kind of acrobat.

It's all so incredibly erotic. So much so that even standing here in the shadows of the wing, my Adidas track pants are tented in the front. There's a supply crate hiding my natural reaction to him and his display, but I know that if he even looks over here, he'll know instantly that I want him... that I'll have him when he comes off stage regardless of who's watching.

The rest of the show slips by so fast that it all becomes a blur. All the same, by the time he appears at my side, grinning widely at me, I'm needy enough to simply claim what I want without a second thought. I crush him to the wall, just barely off stage, just a few feet from the world seeing us do this. He surprises me for once as he arches back against me hard, grinding his hips against mine, mewling into our kiss.

His tongue battles with my own, caressing and tasting. He doesn't seek dominance over me, just simply puts up a good show to increase the need between us. Roadies ignore us as they always do... it's their job to ignore. Nero pats me on the shoulder, whispering that we have to be done in twenty so Gara can visit with a few fans from the fanclub, and then he's gone as well. They're so used to this... to us. And I'm so used to Gara in my arms that it almost feels like fucking myself when I do.

He shoves my pants out of the way, grasping my arousal and stroking me harshly. I let him ramp me up until I feel like I'm going to explode and then pull away from him, shoving his hands off me and turning him, slamming him hard into the wall. A moment later, his pants are around his ankles and the lube I had tucked in my pocket is dripping from my length, some of it sliding down his thighs from where I've been sloppy with it.

I let him squirm, watching him push his ass out toward me, whimpering at me. It's a game, watching and waiting until he begs. It's almost two minutes before he lets out the most agonizing sob and then cries out my name, his voice pleading. "Kyo! Please.... oh god, please!"

"Please what, baby?" My body presses to his as my hands find the ties on his corset, unlacing them and then grasping the top row. I yank and he gasps.

"Please..."

Second row down, another yank and he doesn't make a sound, even as his body jerks from the wall and then falls back. "Please... _what_?"

A shudder rips through him. "K-Kyo..."

I laugh and it sounds evil rather than pleased. Grasping the third row, I wait for just a moment and then close it agonizingly slow. He says nothing. I reach for the fourth row, the center, and wind the laces around my fists, spreading his legs and slipping into position between them. My erection teases his entrance and he moans softly. Both of my hands yank as hard as I can at the same exact time and he lets out a squeal that actually makes a couple of the roadies look over to see that we're okay. On the rebound, I sink myself into him, no warning, no prep, just the lube still dripping down his thighs and off my cock onto the floor.

A scream rips through the air and I only vaguely realize it's both mine and his combined. Shivering, I start a fast, hard pace, not waiting on him to adjust and he starts sobbing, but he's also still begging me, pleading with me to keep fucking him, to make him cum. My fingers fumble for the bottom row of the ties on his corset and pull them closed. Two more rows, just the same, yanking as I pull almost free of his body and then plunge back in deep.

At the center once more, I pause, holding on to the ribbons as if they are my reins to drilling my cock in and out of his body. They close slowly, each thrust tightening them more and more. At the end finally, I pull out and brace his ass with my knee, yanking hard and then tying the strings off in a double bow. I know he can barely breathe, he's gasping for air. But he doesn't complain, not a single word or sound trying to get me to stop. No... Gara likes this just as much as I do. He always has.

My hands crush his to the wall as I slam back into him, hips working desperately against him, his body arching back into mine. His fingers tighten around my own and he starts to shake; it's only a little, but it's my cue. I push him fully against the wall, so that his cock is thrusting against it. Lucky for him that the wall is smooth rather than textured. Pity it isn't though.

A scream that can only belong to a vocalist shreds the air and then he's clenching and releasing around me, spraying the wall with his wet release. I let out a low growl and redouble my efforts, cock throbbing with need. Two more thrusts and then I'm there, flinging myself over the precipice and into the valley beyond. Warmth shoots from my cock, filling his ass as I let my own scream join his. Any of my fans would know it was me... my own noises during sex match with the ones I make on stage. No mistaking anything there.

Smirking, I pull free from him and yank my pants back up, watching as he stands there, trembling. My cum pours from his ass, sliding down his thighs. Something settles deep in my gut and I suspect it's nothing short of pride. I help him get his own pants back on and then lead him toward the dressing rooms. He looks more flushed and sweaty than he did coming off stage. I feel... proud.

**The End**  



End file.
